spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riot In Bikini Bottom
Riot In Bikini Bottom is the Second Episode of Season 1 of The New SpongeToons Characters 1. SpongeBob 2. Patrick 3. Squidward 4. Mr. Krabs 5. Bikini Bottomites *Nat Peterson *Fred *Tom (Cameo) *Sadie Rechid (Cameo) Places 1. SpongeBob's Pineapple 2. Krusty Krab 3. Bikini Bottom Plot Mr. Krabs put's up an Advert for the T.V in order to attract customers. But his advert stirs up trouble after he makes offensive jokes on the advert which causes the public to start a riot. How can he convince the public it was a mistake? Synopsis It's the morning and SpongeBob wakes up from his bed. He heads downstairs to make him and Gary some breakfast. After that he does his usual preparing for work routine. When he heads to work he hears Mr. Krabs crying outside. SpongeBob decides to run over to Mr. Krabs to ask him whats wrong in which he replies that he hasn't had a customer in 2 days. SpongeBob suggest they advertise there business in which Mr. Krabs agrees They try all sorts of advertising such as putting posters up on the street and flyers given out in public but none of the ideas work and no one has entered the Krusty Krab. They then try to make the Krusty Krab attactive but only 1 customer comes but leaves soon after. Squidward then contributes by suggesting a T.V advert for the customers but Mr. Krabs refuses due to it being expensive. Mr. Krabs finally gives in when they make there own advertising company and they begin to produce the advert. Soon in 3 weeks the advert goes on air and surprisingly more than 10 million people have watched the advert. Mr. Krabs finally see customers coming in but not in the way Mr. Krabs had hoped for. It was a riot in order to get rid of the advert and to destroy the Krusty Krab. It turns Mr. Krabs had been posting foul language, offensive and racist jokes and nudity on the advert which Mr. Krabs denies but this soon turns into a court case where Mr. Krabs is almost about to be jailed for 10 years. Before the citizens start shouting Guilty SpongeBob bursts in claming his actions were not show on the commercial as it was edited in by Plankton before it was aired. The whole city turns to Plankton and chase after Plankton because of it. Mr. Krabs thanks SpongeBob as well as Squidward and they return to the Krusty Krab. When they get there Betsy Krabs scolds Mr. Krabs for not attending Matilda's wedding as Mr. Krabs really dislikes Matilda and thinks she is evil and would not go to the wedding. Mr. Krabs is dragged by Betsy Krabs by the ear as they walk home. SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward head home and the Episode fades out. The credits roll. Trvia/Goofs 1. The Episode was originally called "T.V Terror" 2. This episode originally featured the Advert that was shown on the T.V but was cut due to it being Inapropriate to kids 3. In the scene Plankton is chased by the public Plankton has both antenna's but in the next scene they are gone. 4. In the scene when SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick are going home Patrick is a few shades darker than usual. 5. Some countries have rated this episode PG due to the amount of violence in the episode. Category:IRmjii Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The New SpongeToons Category:G Category:Episodes Category:Luis TV